Lathan November
Lathan November is the main protagonist of SCP Files: Contaminated.He is a young college student who did not know that he was actually an SCP before he was captured by the Foundation.A cheerful and brave lad,he managed to face his fear of the unknown and rode against the storm,escaping the main building of the Foundation during a containment breach,with the help of SCP-049. Background Not much is mentioned about his past,but it is safe to say that he lived like a normal person from his childhood to his high school years.It is also worth saying that he spent his years being the oddball of the family and the little geeky nerd of his circle of friends. According to his mother,he had an uncanny tendency to interact with strange people as a little boy.It was also implied that he survived an earthquake when he was only six,and came out alive despite being supposedly crushed under the debris of the building he was in. Personality and Interests He is a timid young man with a mild and shy manner of speaking.He easily gets flustered and blushes when flattered or embarrassed.However,when he becomes irritated,he starts to swear.He is also very courageous and made attempts in overcoming his greatest fear.He is also tenacious,and never backs down when given the opportunity to prove his worth.He is also very kind to people and values his loved ones more than he values himself.SCP-049 noted that he "gives more credit for others than he does to himself",implying that he has a selfless and caring nature. According to his monologue,he loved cheese tarts and boiled eggs.He also likes collecting stamps and foreign money.He mentions wanting to be an actor one day. Appearance Lathan has dirty blonde hair,often long,tousled and disheveled.During his temporary containment by the SCP Foundation,his hair had been cropped shorter.He has shining green eyes and freckles splashed across his pale face.He is slender but scrawny in physique,which fools people into thinking he isn't physically fit.In regular times,he wears a white polo shirt,topped by a light brown vest and a teal-colored blazer,along with black jeans and red Converse shoes.As a D-class personnel,he wore the standard uniform of the SCP Foundation prior to his escape. Powers and Abilities Being an SCP,Lathan has unimaginable powers that counter those of the others.While most of his powers are a benefit to mankind,he was still classified as Keter ''by the Foundation.Here are some of his abilities shown in his debut novel and the ''Creepypasta Chronicles. * Immunity to toxins and other harmful diseases: It is the second ability he had shown when he was not affected by SCP-049's "cure". * Invulnerability to physical damage: he first showed this ability when he came out of a train crash unharmed.He did this as well when debris of the building collapsed on him during an earthquake when he was still a child. * Withstanding high temperatures: He wasn't affected by the freezing environment of one area in the Foundation building.He didn't burn up when a personnel threw fire at him. * Glimpse of future events and seeing remote happenings: he received strange visions of things when he sleeps.Almost all of them turned out to be true.It was a vital weapon used by him and SCP-049 to evade possible annihilation on their part. * Creating forcefields: he managed to stop bullets from aiming at him and SCP-049 by the use of his manipulation of magnetic forces. * Sharp memory: he remembers every important detail clearly,whether he is conscious of this or not. * Rapid learning: he is quick in assessing his situation and tries to think of alternatives to combat this problem. * Altering appearances and imitating voices: though not well-versed,he managed to assume the form of a SCP soldier as a disguise to escape the control room.He also showed imitating a doctor's voice to fool a personnel into letting him inside. * Night vision: it appears that he could see even in the dark,and can trigger this whenever he wanted to. * Fast recuperation: his skin seems to regenerate just as fast as it was inflicted by injuries.This helps with his resistance to physical damage. * Clairsentient: He can feel many kinds of senses at once,and they are extremely sharp.He can analyze and observe things with ease at this,allowing him to think of a plan. Current Whereabouts As of now after he escaped from the Foundation thanks to SCP-049,he does not return to his hometown as it is dangerous.instead,he goes into hiding,and rarely comes into contact with anyone but himself.However,he is occasionally accompanied by the Bloody Painter,a Creepypasta.He also makes an appearance in the Creepypasta Chronicles,showing full support to Charlotte Steel and the other Creepypasta victims.He also gives advice to many characters there,and is their No. 1 strategist in dire times.